Shreya Ki Sagai Reboot
by CID Officer Yash
Summary: Let's see how Shreya ki sagai happened in my story. Rated T for strong language and content.
1. chapter 1

**28th September 2014, 9:58 was the most disappointing moment for all the DaReya fans including myself as we saw Daya give up on Shreya. The real reason I felt for this could've been FW didn't want to make CID a soap opera and to be honest I was also getting fed up with that. Especially the moment by the lake where Shreya berates Daya for being late. So here is how the episode Shreya Ki Sagai should've been if B.P. Singh had let me write the script and plot line for the episode.**

 **Some important notes: Since the one shot is non canon, AbhiRika, SaJal and ViviSha are already married. Kavin and Purvi are dating and my own character** **Sonaksh and Priya are Shreya's siblings. Priya is married to Varun Zaveri of Adaalat and KD's staff is also attending the wedding.**

 **Day of Shreya's Engagement**

Shreya was getting groomed by the makeup artist as Tarika and Purvi were present for Shreya's moral support

"Shreya ye final chance hai" said Tarika "ek baar thik se soch le"

"soch liya Tarika" said Shreya "bhai kaha hai" she asked looking around "kahi wo shadi se nakhush hone ke karna kahi chale toh nahi gaye"

"Sonaksh sir" asked Purvi

"mere aur kitne bhai hai Purvi" Shreya said impatiently "koi case toh nahi aaya na"

"tune card toh bheja tha na" Tarika joked

"very funny Tarika" said Shreya rolling her eyes

"Pankaj toh keh raha tha dono me jagda chal raha hai" Purvi whispered to Tarika "ise kya ho gaya"

"ek dusre ke samne dono ego dikha rahe hai" Tarika whispered back "peeth peeche dono ek dusre par jaan chidakte hai"

"ye kya baate kar rahi ho tum dono" Shreya asked "bhai kaha hai"

"yahi neeche hoga Sonaksh" said Tarika "hum use dekh aate hai"

"aacha thik hai" said Shreya

"aaram se, dair tak iske baal banana" Purvi whispered to the hair stylist

"thik hai ma'am" she nodded as Tarika and Purvi left. They walked downstairs where they saw everyone enjoying their welcome drinks. Divya had come with her husband Dr Anurag and Freddy had brought his wife Smita too. Freddy, Abhijeet, Vivek, Kavin and Sachin wore sherwanis while Pankaj, Nikhil, Dr Anurag, Daya and Vineet wore tuxedos. Divya wore a green punjabi suit, Jaywanti purple with Kavin working, Smita wore a peach colored suit and Kajal wore blue and yellow saree with Kavin work while Tasha wore a pink saree with golden embroidery. They looked around and saw the place swarming with the guests. From the entrance entered Varun, Sharman, Priya, Mrs Billimoriya and KD. KD wore a suit with neck tie while Sharman wore one with a lose bow tie and Mrs Billimoriya wore a formal dress. Priya wore a red punjabi suit with golden works and Varun wore a matching shervani

"zarrur Priya ko pata hoga Sonaksh kaha hai" Tarika said

"thik hai" both the girls walked to KD's staff "Hi guys"

"hi Purvi Di" Priya hugged Purvi

"kaise ho aap Billi" asked Tarika

"mein bohut aachi hoon aur tum batav Tarika" asked Billi

"mein bhi thik hoon" she turned to KD "welcome Pathak sir"

"thank you" KD nodded in acknowledgement

"bole toh ye Sonaksh boss kaha hai" asked Sharman

"tum logo ke sath nahi hai sir" asked Purvi

"hum toh umeed kar rahe the ki tum logo ko pata hoga Sonaksh kaha hai" said Tarika

"Sonaksh sir se humari baat pichle hafte hui thi" said Varun "aur tab bhi wo bohut pissed the"

"typical Sonaksh" Tarika shook her head

"Shreya Didu kaha hai waise" asked Priya

"room mein" Purvi informed "mein aap ko Shreya se milwati hoon"

"great idea" as they walked away. Tarika started to look for Sonaksh. Suddenly a hand pulled her and she bumped into Abhijeet

"Abhijeet" Tarika said exasperated "pagal ho gaye ho kya"

"hum toh aap ki mohabat me pagal ho gaye" Abhijeet said "waise aap badi pyaari lag rahi hai"

"tum bhi thik lag rahe ho Abhijeet" said Tarika

"kya! Bas thik" Abhijeet demanded

"Abhijeet mere pass in sab baato ka time nahi hai" Tarika told "Shreya kab se puche ja rahi hai Sonaksh kaha hai Sonaksh kaha hai aur humare Sonaksh sahab gayab hai"

"are hoga kahi Mayur, Pankaj ke sath" said Abhijeet "aap toh janti hai na Sonaksh aur uske ego ko"

"mein use bas ek baar keh deti hoon ki Shreya se mil aaye"

"mein bhi aap ki madad kar deta hoon" said Abhijeet as both walked around searching for Pankaj and Mayur. They found Pankaj having starters with Freddy.

"wah sir" said Pankaj "meri shadi me isi caterer se khana banwayege"

"abbe buddhu" said Freddy "shadi ke liye ladki bhi toh honi chahiye na"

"hai na sir" said Pankaj

"kya"

"mera matlab hai na" said Pankaj "talent hai na hum me. Sonaksh sir se roz tips leta hoon. Koi toh pat hi jayegi"

"are khwab dekhna bandh karo Pankaj" said Abhijeet

"kyu sir, khwab ke sath sirf aap hi ghum sakte hai" Pankaj frowned

"tum ne kuch kaha Pankaj" asked Tarika intimidatingly

"nahi toh" said Pankaj zipping up his mouth

"wo sab choro aur ye batav ye Sonaksh kaha hai" asked Abhijeet

"ye Mayur aur Vaibhav bhi nahi dikhay de rahe" said Tarika as this time Abhijeet frowned

"ye kaha us Vaibhav ke bacche ko le aayi aap Dr Tarika" said Abhijeet

"meine toh Sonaksh sir ko aaj subhe bureau se jate dekha tha" Freddy told "kisi ko milne jane wale the"

"aur Mayur aur Vaibhav" asked Tarika

"Mayur keh raha tha ki koi zarruri kaam aa gaya hai use" Pankaj informed "par Vaibhav ka kuch pata nahi"

"hoga kuch kaam" said Abhijeet

"apni colleague ki sagai se zyada important" asked Tarika

"Sonaksh bhi is samay yaha nahi hai" Abhijeet reminded

"par ab mein Shreya ko kya kahu" asked Tarika

"keh dena Sonaksh sir ko wo kaun hai… haan Tommy" said Freddy "Tommy ki shadi zabardasti ho rahi thi is liye wo unhe unki girlfriend ke sath bhagane ke liye gaye hai. Waise bhi sir apno ki shadi chor kar dosto ko bhagate rehte hai"

"wah Freddy sir, kya idea diya hai" said Pankaj "Shreya zarrur maan jayegi. Keh dena wo Rocky unhe lene aaya tha"

"Priya ki Sagai ke waqt bhi Rocky aaya tha. Agar is baar bhi Rocky ko beech me le aaye toh shaq ho jayega" said Abhijeet "uske kisi aur dost ka naam pata hai"

"Kat" asked Tarika "Purvi keh rahi thi use Sonaksh par crush tha"

"ye thik hoga" said Freddy "agar uske aur Sonaksh sir ke beech ek time par kuch tha toh Sonaksh sir uski baat kabhi nahi talege"

"aacha thik hai" Tarika sighed "mein usse baat kar aati hoon" she walked away

"sir wo paneer tikka try karte hai" Pankaj suggested

"neki aur puch puch" Freddy and Pankaj walked away leaving Abhijeet sweat dropping. He spotted his bud Daya having Cola and walked to him.

"thik toh ho bhai" asked Abhijeet as Daya turned to him

"haan Abhijeet" Daya sighed "meine apni kismat ko swikarna seekh liya hai. Shayad meri kismat me ladki likhi hi nahi hai. Popatlal ki tarah kunwara hi rahuga"

"Daya Sir" said Sachin coming to them "aap ko ladki zarrur milegi. Mera hi dekh lijiye, Saloni gayi nahi meri zindagi se ki Kajal aa gayi"

"Aur ab bartan manjh rahe ho" Abhijeet joked "lagta hai jaldi humara Daya bhi bartan manjhte dikhega"

"mein toh aaj bhi bartan khud manjhta hoon" Daya said as the three laughed. That's when Siddharth's sister, Suhani came to them

"Sir…"

 **Siddharth's Dressing Room**

Daya, Abhijeet and Sachin pushed the door open to see a man lying on the floor. They exchanged worried looks as Suhani entered, ready to burst into tears

"Suhani shant ho jav" said Daya consolingly as Sachin shut the door. Then the three officers pulled out their handkerchiefs and turned the body to face them

"tum janti ho ise" asked Abhijeet to Suhani "kaun hai ye"

"meine ise pehle kabhi nahi dekha" Suhani informed

"sir, ise dekh aisa lag raha hai ye sagai ka hi koi guest hai" Sachin told

"Siddharth bhi gayab hai" Daya told as everyone looked around to find him nowhere "kahi usi ne toh"

"nahi sir" Suhani butted in "Siddharth bhaiya aisa nahi kar sakte"

"toh Siddharth hai kaha" asked Daya getting up "kaha gayab ho gaya wo"

"pata nahi sir" said Suhani worriedly "kahi unki jaan ko toh khtra nahi! Aap kuch kijiye sir"

"Siddharth ka number do" asked Daya pulling out his cell phone as Suhani did as instructed. Abhijeet dialed the number "ring ja rahi hai" Daya told Abhijeet "magar koi utha nahi raha hai"

"ab kya hoga sir" asked Suhani "sagai ka mahurat nikla ja raha hai. Sare mehmaan bahar wait kar rahe hai. Unse kya kahege"

"kisi ko kuch batane ki zarrurat nahi hai" said Abhijeet "jab tak ye pata nahi chal jata yaha exactly hua kya tha"

"dekh kar toh aisa lagta hai yaha pehle jagda hua jo mudbhed bana aur phir ise mar diya gaya" said Daya as he again tried Siddharth's number

"ab kya kare" asked Sachin

"team ko bulav" said Daya "par ladkiyo ko mat batana kya chal raha hai"

"haan, bina wajah Shreya tension me aa jayegi" Abhijeet agreed

"yes sir"

Few minutes later every male officer plus Dr Anurag and Dr Salukhe were in the room. Pankaj, Nikhil, Vivek and Freddy used talc to search for fingerprints. Sachin, Kavin and Vineet looked around the windows for clues as Anurag and Salukhe checked the dead body. Abhijeet was trying Siddharth's number while Daya tried Sonaksh's. The room was roughed up and the body's hand was blooded

"kuch mila sir" asked Vineet

"ye dekho" Freddy said pointing to a set of fingerprints on the bedstead "Vivek iski photo le lo"

"yes sir" Vivek pulled out his cell phone and took a picture

"kamal ki baat hai na sir" said Nikhil "humare pass forensic kit nahi hai phir bhi hum investigation kar rahe hai"

"chahye andhi aaye ya toofan" said Sachin "CID ka kaam kabhi rukta nahi"

"yaar ye Sonaksh phone hi nahi utha raha hai" said Daya said frustrated "jab uski zarrurat hoti hai tab wo gayab hota hai"

"ye Sonaksh hai kaha waise" asked Kavin

"yaar aap ka, aap hume puch rahe hai" asked Vivek

"subhe phone par baat kar raha tha kisi se" said Kavin "kaha ki 'fikr mat karo mein aa raha hoon' aur phir bike le kar bureau ke liye nikal gaya"

"bureau me bhi kisi ka unhe phone aaya tha" Pankaj informed "aur phir wo aur Mayur chale gaye CID SUV me"

"SUV me gaye hai matlab CID ke kuch kaam se gaye hoge" Vineet concluded

"ek kaam karo" Abhijeet said "Freddy, Anurag, Vivek. Tum log jav aur apni biwiyo ko sambhalo. Agar sab ladke sath me gayab ho gaye toh shaq badh jayega"

"yes sir" the three walked out

"Vineet tum bahar nazar rakho" said Daya "agar koi aaye toh jaldi se ander aa kar itihla kar dena"

"sure sir" he too walked out

"boss" Salukhe got up "iske sharir par poison ke toh koi traces nahi hai. Aur bahar bhi chot ka koi nishaan nahi hai. Sirf siir par ek chot ka nishaan hai. Shayad kisi bhari cheez se iske siir par var kiya hai"

"kamre ka sara saman bhi bikhra pada hai" said Kavin "zabardast hathapayi hui hai yaha"

"sir jaldi pata chal jayega ki Siddharth ka mobile kaha hai" said Sachin hanging up his phone

"great" said Daya "ab bas kisi tarah Sonaksh ka pata lag jaye" that's when the door bell rang "naam liya aur hazir"

"mein check karta hoon" said Pankaj as he looked into the peephole "mummy"

"kya hua Pankaj" asked Nikhil

"mausi ji" Pankaj mouthed as everyone wide eyed

"Siddharth" mausiji called "Siddharth, aur kitna waqt loge"

"abbe ye Vineet kar kya raha hai"

With Vineet

"waise mein CID me hoon" Vineet informed to a girl attending the wedding

"oh wow, ek handsome face in CID" said the girl "mujhe toh laga sab serious face ke hote hoge CID me"

"haan haan hote hai" Vineet said "sirf mein handsome hoon. Baki sab toh… khair tum juice logi"

"aap lege" the girl questioned back

"dono lete hai"

Back with the Team

"pata nahi kaha mar gaya ye Vineet" Abhijeet said through gritted teeth

"sir lagta hai pol khul jayegi" said Pankaj

"Abhijeet tum jake baat karo unse" said Daya "please jaldi jav"

"m-mein" said Abhijeet "meri Tarika ji ke parents se milne me phat gayi thi, ye toh mausiji hai"

"abbe Tarika ki nahi Siddharth ki hai" said Salukhe "aur tumhe unhe yaha ye bhagana hai, rishte ki baat nahi karni"

"are par mein kya boluga" Abhijeet asked

"kuch bhi bahana bana lo" said Daya "sardi, khasi, julab kuch bhi. Par unhe ander mat aane dena"

"wish ki sagai me bhi sehra hota" Nikhil joked as everyone glared at him

"shubh mauhrat nikla ja raha hai beta" mausiji's voice called "jaldi karo"

"jaldi jaiye sir" said Kavin "warna koi aur kehega, Daya darwaza tor do"

"jav Abhijeet" said Daya pushing Abhijeet

"Siddharth" Abhijeet nodded and went out

"hello aunty"

"are Abhijeet" said mausiji "tum yaha Siddharth ke kamre me kar kya rahe ho"

"wo… actually" Abhijeet looked back into the room and saw everyone giving huge smiles. He turned back to mausiji then "wo Siddharth zara nervous ho gaya hai"

"nervous?"

"haan… w-wo hota rehta hai" said Abhijeet "wo Sachin, Anurag, Sonaksh aur Vivek ki sagai ke waqt bhi hua tha. W-wo jab ladki CID officer ho toh ladka nervous ho hi jata hai"

"are ye koi waqt hai nervous hone ka" said mausiji trying to push through Abhijeet "hato, mujhe baat karne do"

"kya mein sach me nervous hua tha" asked Sachin to Nikhil

"haan sir" Nikhil nodded "par baat sahi hai Abhijeet sir ki. Hone wali biwi CID officer ho toh nervous hona banta hai"

"ab iski mausi ko kaun ye samajhaye" said Kavin

"aap ander nahi ja sakti" Abhijeet stopped her from entering

"kyu nahi ja sakti"

"k-kyu… kyu ki… wo" Abhijeet tried to think of something "wo Sachin Siddharth ko council kar raha hai… ki… ki kis tarah CID officer biwi ko handle kiya jata hai"

"haan toh" asked mausiji "usme kya baat hai"

"w-wo sirf ek mard hi samajh sakta hai na" said Abhijeet "waise aap aaj kafi khoobsurat dikh rahi hai aunty"

"Kya tum bhi Abhijeet" mausiji said a little embarrassed

"ye Abhijeet ab budhiyo ke sath bhi flirt karne laga" Salukhe mumbled

"Dr Tarika ko ye kaha toh kya ho sakta hai" asked Kavin

"entertainment, entertainment" Salukhe said dramatically with a smirk "aur entertainment"

"are Siddharth" mausiji called inside "sab thik hai na. Zyada nervous toh nahi ho na" everyone inside exchanged nervous glances "are kuch bolega bhi ya nahi"

"Pankaj" Daya called "us din tum ACP sahab aur DCP Chitrole ki aawaz nikal rahe the. Kya tum Siddharth ki aawaz nikal sakte ho"

"sir par kuch gadbad ho gayi toh" asked Pankaj panicked

"are kuch nahi hoga" Daya assured "tum koshish toh kar ke dekho"

"Siddharth" mausiji called again "ye bol kyu nahi raha hai"

"lagta hai Sachin ke experience ne Siddharth ki bolti bandh kar di hai" said Abhijeet "w-wo"

"mausiji" Pankaj called in Siddharth's voice

"haan bolo beta" mausiji called back

"ye Sachin sir toh console karne ki jagah mujhe aur nervous kar rahe hai" said Pankaj "bata rahe hai ki Kajal unse ghar ke bartan manjhwati hai"

"KYA" asked muasiji shocked as everyone face palmed

"Pankaj kya bol rahe ho" Daya growled lowly

"p-par D-daya sir keh rahe hai S-Shreya bilkul bhi aisi nahi hai" Pankaj added "a-aap jayiye mein Daya Sir se thodi tips le kar aata hoon"

"bola" Abhijeet told

"are us Sachin ko bahar bhejo" mausiji demanded "himmat kaise hui uski mere bacche ko darrane ki"

"Pankaj tune toh aaj marwa dala" Sachin said dully

"mausiji aap tension mat lijiye" said Daya "w-wo Sonaksh is samay Sachin ki dhulayi kar raha hai"

"Sonaksh? Wo handsome jo Shreya ka bhai hai" asked mausiji "mujhe toh pure Chheda pariwar me wahi ek seedha laga"

"haan mausiji" Pankaj told in Sonaksh's voice "aap fikr mat kijiye. Is Sachin ko toh mein dekhta hoon" Pankaj clapped his hands together as Sachin fake howled in pain

"aap jaiye mausiji" Pankaj said in Siddharth's voice "mein bas abhi aaya"

"aacha thik hai" said mausiji "dhyan rakhna Abhijeet"

"haan aunty" said Abhijeet shutting the door, sighing in relief followed by others

"baal baal bache"

"tum log pure goan me dhindhora kyu bajate ho ki Kajal muj se bartan manjhwati hai" Sachin demanded

"ab jo sach hai wo sach hai" Nikhil told

"ye Siddharth aur Sonaksh ki aawaz tum ne nikali na" asked Abhijeet to Pankaj

"s-sorry sir"

"good job" Abhijeet patted his shoulder

"ye drama zyada dair tak nahi chalne wala" Kavin told "kisi tarah Siddharth ko jald se jald dhundhna hoga"

"sir" Anurag came at the door

"Nikhil open the door" Salukhe said

"yes sir" Nikhil complied as Anurag entered

"sir locha ho gaya" Sharman came after Anurag "Varun bhai KD boss ko bata rahe the kya chal raha hai"

"aur phir Priya aur Divya ne sab sun liya" Anurag told as everyone deadpanned "abhi tak toh sari lady officers tak ye baat pohuch chuki hogi"

"koi baat nahi" Daya sighed "hume is samay zyada se zyada madad ki zarrurat hai" when Sachin's phone rang. Salukhe nodded as he picked it up

"haan… alright… alright thanks" he hung up "sir Siddharth ka phone trace ho chuka hai"

"great" said Salukhe "kaha hai"

"johtwada ilake me hai sir"

"johtwada pass hi me hai sir" Kavin said "mein abhi use le kar aata hoon. Vivek aur Tasha ko on the way le kar javuga"

"bole toh apun bhi aa rela hai" said Sharman

"nahi Kavin tum yahi ruko" said Daya "mein jata hoon"

"are nahi Daya" said Abhijeet "Kavin ko jane do, problem kya hai"

"yaar baat ko samjha karo" said Daya "agar mehmano ko ya rishtedaro ko zara si bhi bhanak lag gayi na toh locha ho jayega. Aur is situation me sirf tum aur Kavin hi aache se coordinate kar pavoge"

"koi aur baat toh nahi hai na Daya" Abhijeet questioned as everyone exchanged looks

"tumhe aisa toh nahi lagta na ki mein Siddharth ko wapis nahi lavuga" asked Daya

"are nahi nahi" said Abhijeet "mein janta hoon tum Siddharth ko wapis zarrur lavoge. Agar usne jurm kiya hai toh hathkadi ke sath, warna…" he trailed off

"chinta mat karo" said Daya "mein on the way Jaywanti ko pick kar luga. Chalo Nikhil"

"yes sir" they proceeded to walk out

"Daya suno" Abhijeet called as he turned "best of luck" as he nodded and both walked out, Sharman in tow

"sir mujhe toh lagta hai mehmaano me se hi koi hai jisne ye kiya hai" Pankaj told

"hume kuch bhi kar ke mehmaano ko yaha se bahar nahi jane dena hai" said Kavin "Pankaj, mein Vineet aur Vivek ko bhejta hoon. Dhyan rakho koi room me aane na paye. Baki sab guests par nazar rakhne ke liye chalo"

"Okay"

 **Main Hall**

"are yaar ye Siddharth kaha reh gaya" asked guest 1 "oye Siddharth" he called towards Siddharth's room "are jaldi aa bhai, sab log wait kar rahe hai"

"are bas do minute bhaiyo" said Abhijeet coming with the crew "wo kya hai Siddharth ko taiyar hone me thoda sa time lagega"

"are aur kitna time" asked guest 2

"are yaar pehli sagai hai" said Kajal "munda thoda toh nervous hoga na" as many of the guests chuckled

"are matlab aaj kal toh dulho ko bhi thik se taiyar hona chahiye na" said Sachin "warna pata chala dulhan hi sari spot light le gayi" as many of the males laughed "kyu bhai Freddy"

"yes sir"

"kyu na tab tak hum ek game khele" Abhijeet suggested

"kaisa game" asked mausiji

"a-aunty ji… wo… wo game jo hai" Abhijeet stammered "yaar bata na Kavin"

"w-wo ye" Kavin stuttered

"yaar tu chor" said Abhijeet "Pankaj tu bata… wo wala game"

"wo wala game" asked Pankaj

"haan wo wala game. Bada mazaa aayega"

"haan sir" Pankaj picked up a random pillow from the couch "is game ka naam hai passing the pass. Jaise hi music shuru hoga, is passer ko" he showed the pillow "hum apne bagal me khad insaan ko pass karege"

"aur jaise hi music bandh hua" Tarika continued "us samay ye pillow jiske bhi hath me hoga use hum sab ke manoranjan ke liye kuch karna hoga" as Shreya looked at Abhijeet questioningly. "ready" Abhijeet motioned her to talk in private as Shreya walked towards him. Abhijeet walked towards a distant corner followered by Shreya. Salukhe and Freddy nodded at Abhijeet as he nodded back

"Abhijeet sir" Shreya called as he turned "sir kya baat hai"

"sab thik hai" said Abhijeet "tum fikr mat karo"

"aacha, toh bhai hai kaha" asked Shreya "Tarika kehti hai ki Kat unhe Tommy ko bhagane ke liye pick karne aayi thi jab ki Kat dono, Tommy aur bhai par crush karti thi. Ab ye toh ho nahi sakta ki koi apne hi crush ki shadi attend kare"

"Daya toh kar raha hai na" Abhijeet mumbled

"Kya sir" asked Shreya

"w-wo… wo DCP Chitrole hai na" said Abhijeet "unhone Sonaksh ko HQ bula liya. Sonaksh actually aaya tha ye batane ke liye. In fact wo Siddharth ki mausi se baat kar ke gaya hai"

"sir mein janti hoon aap mujse kuch chipa rahe hai" said Shreya as Abhijeet lost all of his facial colors "please sir, bataiye kya chal raha hai"

"Shreya… actually… actually wo Sonaksh ka kuch ata pata nahi hai" Abhijeet confessed "wo subhe CID ke kuch kaam se Mayur ke sath nikala tha par abhi tak nahi lauta hai"

"toh phone kijiye unhe" said Shreya

"agar wo uthaye tab na" said Abhijeet "tum fikr mat karo, Sonaksh baccha nahi hai"

"par unka ego bacche jaisa hai na" said Shreya "mujhe toh lag raha hai wo abhi bhi mujse naraz hai aur is liye meri sagai attend nahi kar rahe. Jis tarah unhe Priya ki sagai ke functions se bhaagne ka mauka mil gaya tha. Is baar bhi koi bahana bana kar chale gaye. Aur unka chamcha Mayur har baar ki tarah unki help kar raha"

"aisa kuch nahi hai Shreya" but Shreya cut him

"pata hai" she told "aur bhi kuch hai. Mein kab se dekh rahi hoon sare ladke sath me hai hi nahi. Shifts chal rahi hai kya"

"lagta hai ab tumhe sach keh na hi padega" Abhijeet sighed

 **With Daya and Team**

They entered in a park which was abandoned for the moment. With their flash lights on they searched the area

"Sharman Siddharth ko phone lagav" said Daya

"yes Daya boss" said Sharman as he called the cell. They heard the ring coming from nearby

"ghanti baj rahi hai sir" said Jaywanti "phone yahi kahi hai"

"phel jav" said Daya as they spread out searching the area. Daya and Jaywanti searched around the three while Sharman searched the park benches. Nikhil was searching the scrubs and the bushes when he spotted the cell phone

"SIR" Nikhil called as everyone gathered and he picked up the phone

"haan Nikhil" asked Daya

"sir Siddharth ka mobile" Nikhil showed the handset which he picked through his handkerchief. Sharman flashed his light towards the water reservoir and said

"boss, udhar dekho" he said as everyone turned their lights towards the reservoir to see a body floating

"my god" said Jaywanti as they approached the reservoir

"Nikhil, Sharman ise bahar nikalo" said Daya as both removed their tux coats and handed them to Jaywanti. Then they both jumped into the water and pulled the body out with Daya and Jaywanti's help. The body was of a man in mid twenties. Nikhil examined the body and said

"sir, lagta hai ise gala ghot kar mara hai"

"boss bole toh iski jeb puri ki puri khali hai" said Sharman after checking his clothes

"kapde dekh kar lagta hai ye bhi sagai ke function ko attend karne ja raha tha" said Jaywanti

"magar kisi ne ise pehle mar diya" said Nikhil

"aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai ye yaha sagai ke function ko chor kar kisi se milne aaya ho" Daya theorized as everyone nodded

"abhi tak ek khoon ka mamla hul hua nahi ki dusri laash mil gayi" said Nikhil

"Siddharth ke kamre me ek anjan aadmi ki laash milti hai aur Siddharth gayab hai" said Daya "Siddharth ka phone hume yaha milte hai dusri laash ke sath"

"bole toh Siddharth is aadmi ke sath tha marne se pehle" asked Sharman

"sahi kaha" Daya nodded "Siddharth ka kuch na kuch connection toh hai in dono lasho se"

 **Back with Shreya**

Shreya saw the body lying on the floor of Siddharth's room and gasped

"kya hua Shreya" asked Abhijeet "tum ise janti ho"

"sir ye Siddharth ka business partner hai" said Shreya

"business partner" "haan sir"

"do mahine pehle Siddharth, Arvind aur Viren ne mil kar ke transport company shuru ki thi" Shreya informed

"I see" Abhijeet said "ye Siddharth aur Arvind ke beech kuch tension wagaira thi kya"

"haan sir" said Shreya "teeno me andh bandh chal rahi thi par…" that's when Shreya realized what Abhijeet was thinking "sir kya aap Siddharth par shaq kar rahe hai"

"… dekho Shreya, thodi dair ke liye bhul jav Siddharth tumhara mangetar hai" said Abhijeet "mein janta hoon halaat thik nahi hai par farz se toh gaddari nahi kar sakte na"

"nahi sir" said Shreya "halaat kitne bhi battar kyu na ho jaye, Siddharth kisi ki jaan nahi lega. Khas kar tab jab uski mangetar khud ek CID officer hai"

"baat toh thik hai tumhari" said Abhijeet "par ye laash bhi toh Siddharth ke room me mili hai aur wo khud gayab hai" that's when Abhijeet's phone rang "ek minute" he picked it up "haan Daya, Siddharth ka kuch pata chala"

"abhi tak toh nahi" Daya told "johtwada me hume uska mobile aur ek lawaris laash mili hai. Na koi ID proof, mobile ya kuch"

"my god" said Abhijeet "kiski laash mili hai"

"ek aadmi ki hai" said Daya "kareeb bis pachis saal ka hai. Formals pehn rakhe hai" Daya said "shayad ye aur Siddharth yaha par kuch baat kar rahe the"

"ek kaam karo" said Abhijeet "us laash ki photo mujhe bhej do. Baat Shreya tak waise hi pohuch chuki hai. Shayad wo use pehchan le"

"thik hai Abhijeet" Daya turned to Sharman "Abhijeet ko laash ki photo whatsapp kar do"

"yes boss" he took a picture of the body and sent it to Abhijeet

"Shreya ek aur laash mili hai" Abhijeet said "aur uske pass Siddharth ka phone bhi mila hai"

"par Siddharth"

"uska kuch pata nahi chal paya hai ab tak" said Abhijeet. His phone beeped as Sharman's message arrived "ye dekho" said Abhijeet showing the picture of the dead body "tum ise pehchanti ho"

"sir ye toh Siddharth ka dusra partner hai" said Shreya "Viren"

"okay Daya" Abhijeet said in the cell "ye dono laashe Siddharth ke business partners ki hai"

"kya" asked Daya "business partners! Kya in logo me kuch ladayi jagda chal raha tha kya"

"Shreya keh toh rahi hai ki teeno me kuch andh bandh chal rahi thi magar"

"matlab saaf hai" said Daya "Siddharth ne apne dono business partners ka khoon kiya aur ab farar hai"

"Daya aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai ki koi aur inhe maar raha ho aur ab target Siddharth hai" said Abhijeet

"Ho toh sakta hai" Daya sighed "mein laash ko kisi dispensary bhijwata hoon"

"thik hai" Abhijeet hung up

"meine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha sir" said Shreya "ki Siddharth ke sath aisa kuch ho jayega. Wo bhi aaj ke din, jab bhai yaha nahi hai"

"koi baat nahi Shreya" Abhijeet placed a hand on her shoulder "Sonaksh nahi hua toh kya hai. Tumhare Abhijeet bhaiya toh na yaha"

"thank you sir" Shreya sniffled

"chinta mat karo sab thik ho jayega" Abhijeet assured "dekhna Daya Siddharth ko le kar aa jayega. Tumhari sagai is karan rukne nahi duga mein" as Shreya wiped off her tears. Abhijeet spotted something under the carpet and knelt down to pick it up. It was button. "sherwani ka button"

"sir ho sakta hai yaha hathapayi hui ho" said Shreya "aur ye button khooni ka ho"

"ye button ya toh Siddharth ka ho sakta hai ya toh khooni ka" said Abhijeet

"sir ho sakta hai ki ye teesra aadmi abhi bhi function me ho" said Shreya

"agar function me hai, toh bach ke jayega kaha"

 **Main Hall**

"are aur kitna time lagega" asked guest 2 "kahi Siddharth apni sagai se darr kar bhag toh nahi gaya hai"

"bhaag gaya hai toh bada naseeb wala hai" said Anurag to Sachin "kyu sir"

"haan yaar" said Sachin "apni sagai ke waqt apne ko mauka hi nahi mila"

"kya kaha Sachin" asked Kajal's voice from behind

"lagta hai Anurag ji buri sangat me rehne lage hai" said Divya's voice from behind

"hum kitne naseeb wale hai na sir ki humari patniya itni acchi hai"

"mujhe naye dish washing gloves lene hai" Sachin sighed

"yaar mujhe toh neend aa rahi hai" said guest 3 "mein toh ghar ja raha hoon" that's when the lights were turned off. Purvi and Priya pushed past the guests 1 and 3 as Vineet played a music in the background.

 **Panghat pe aake sayiaan marodey bayiaan** **And everybody carzy on radha** **Chedhe hai humka thayiaan gari kanhiyaa** **And everybody carzy on radha** (Priya and Purvi danced together and soon were joined by their boyfriend/husband)

 **Hoga woh lakhon dil ka chor** **Humka toh laage bore** **Hua hai aisa baawala jo kehta jaaye** **Oh radha teri chunari** **Oh radha tera challa** **Oh radha teri natkhat najariya** **Oh radha tera jhumka** **Oh radha tera thumka** **Oh peeche peeche saari nagariya** (Pankaj, Freddy, Vivek, Tasha, Divya, Kajal, Sachin, Salukhe and KD were checking for the owner of the button when Abhijeet and Shreya came down. They also started looking for the owner)

 **Oh radha teri chunari** **Oh radha tera challa** **Oh radha teri natkhat najariya** **Oh radha tera jhumka** **Oh radha tera thumka** **Oh peeche peeche saari nagariya** (mausiji was about to go to Siddharth's room but Tarika blocked her away

"are mausiji, kaha ja rahi hai" said Tarika moving her hips "come on let's dance" she pulled mausiji away from the stairs

"are par wo Siddharth")

 **Radha on the dance floor** **Radha like to party** **Radha like to move** **And sexy radha party** **Radha on the dance floor** **Radha like to party** **Radha like to move** **And sexy radha party** **Maathe pe pankh mor** **Kehtein hai makhan chor** **Bajaaye baansuri** **Bada aaya chit chor** **But radha wants more** **Dhoondhungi chaaron ore** **Milega koi aur** **Doongi main haathon mein** **Mere dil ki yeh dore** **Coz radha wants more** **Oh radha radha bholi deewaani hai** **Oh radha radha do pal jawaani hai** **Oh radha ko sambhalo** (Kavin twirled Purvi in his arms as Varun mimicked the same with Priya. But broke free from their grasp and pushed them back)

 **Koi isse bata do** **Ke milega na koi saanwariya** **Oh radha teri chunari** **Oh radha tera challa** **Oh radha teri natkhat najariya** **Oh radha tera jhumka** **Oh radha tera thumka** **Oh peeche peeche saari nagariya**

 **With Daya and Team**

Daya and Team came to Viren's house to search for clues

"lagta hai yahi Viren ka ghar hai" said Jaywanti "lagta hai yaha akele rehta tha"

"haan" when they heard some beeping noise "ye aawaz kaisi"

"lagta hai waha se aa rahi hai" said Daya as they moved towards the source of the sound. It was revealed to be a tablet showing a video call

"boss, ye toh video call hai"

"uthate hai" Daya picked up the tablet and received the call. The picture showed Siddharth being hand upside down in a bathtub which was slowly being filled drop by drop

"bachav" he cried "bachav mujhe. Mujhe pani se bohut darr lagta hai"

"Siddharth" the four said in unison

 **Back at the Main Hall**

 **Hey radha radhe kaahey itna guroor pala** **Chodho bhi nakhrey yeh kaisi adaa** **Tune kya socha ik tu hi mashoor yahan** **Lakhon hai gopiyan bhi hum pe fidaa** **Oh saari hi duniya yeh maani hai** **Shuru hum se teri kahaani hai** **Oh rehne de re kahnaa** **Bhulega tu sataana** **Jo girungi main banke bijuariyaa** (Pankaj and Freddy spotted the familiar button with a person and motioned to Abhijeet. He nodded and while dancing, the comic duo pushed the guy towards an empty room)

 **Oh radha teri chunari** **Oh radha tera challa** **Oh radha teri natkhat najariya** **Oh radha tera jhumka** **Oh radha tera thumka** **Oh peeche peeche saari nagariya**

"are ye kaise dance kar rahe ho" the guy asked as Abhijeet entered and locked the door

"CID ka asli dance tune abhi tak dekha nahi hai" said Abhijeet

"mein janta hoon aap log Shreya ke dost hai" he said "magar mehmaano ko is tarah CID ki thos nahi dikhani chahiye"

"aacha hua Daya sir yaha nahi hai" said Freddy "warna abhi tak iske gaal laal kar diye hote"

"aap is tarah baat nahi kar sakte" said the guy "ye bilkul thik nahi hai"

"waise thik toh ye bhi nahi hai ki sherwani tum pehno" said Abhijeet pulling out the button from his pocket "aur button hum rakhe"

"y-ye aap ko kaha se mila"

"laash ke pass se" said Pankaj

"l-laash" the guy stammered "kiski laash"

"drama nahi" said Abhijeet threateningly "Arvind ko kyu maara"

"s-sir meri toh bas Arvind ke sath behes hui thi" said the guy

"chalo isne ye toh maana ki iski uski sath tu tu mein mein hui thi" said Pankaj "waise batav ye saas bahu ka jagda hua kab aur kis baat par"

"mein… meine company me ghotala kiya tha… aur use ye baat pata chal gayi thi" he informed

"toh mar diya use" asked Abhijeet

"nahi sir" he declined "meine mafi maangi thi aur kaha tha mein uske sare rupay lauta duga. Aur phir mein chala gaya"

"toh kya tabhi Siddharth waha par tha" asked Abhijeet

"nahi sir" he informed "par mein jab nikla tab wo aur Viren ander gaye the"

"Viren?" said Abhijeet "matlab Viren aaya zarrur tha"

 **Back with Daya and Team**

"bachav bachav" Siddharth cried over the video call

"bach jayega bach jayega" an unknown voice said "kyu ki Daya tuje bacheyag. Wo bhi sirf do ghante me. Kyu ki do ghante me ye tub bhar jayega aur tu tata bye bye ho jayega. Aur agar tu mara toh Daya bhi gaya. Kyu sab log samajhege ki Daya jaan buj kar tuje bachane nahi aaya"

"ye baat bole toh criminals talak kisne pohuchayi" asked Sharman

"haha"

"Daya please mujhe bacha lo" as the conference ended.

"ab kya kare sir" asked Jaywanti

"Siddharth ko bachana hoga" said Daya "meri izzat ka sawal hai"

"par kaise" asked Nikhil. His reply came in form of Daya's phone ringing. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID

"private number"

"zarrur kidnapper ka hoga" Sharman said. Daya nodded and picked it up

"hello…"

"Daya" the unknown voice said "mein kya kar sakta hoon wo toh tum ne dekh hi liya. Ab agar tum Siddharth ko zinda dekhna chahte ho toh tumhe mera ek chota sa kaam karna hoga"

"kaisa kaam" asked Daya

"Viren, Siddharth aur Arvind, teeno ke bank lockers me kuch kagzat pade hai. Bas tum wo kagzat mere pass le aav aur Siddharth ko zinda le jav"

"tum kya pagal ho" asked Daya "raat ke 9:30 baj rahe hai. Is samay bhala kaun sa bank khula hoga"

"ab wo tumhara siir dard hai" said the voice "do ghante Daya, warna Siddharth aur teri reputation dono khtam" he hung up while manically laughing as Daya growled in frustration

"kya hua sir" asked Nikhil

"Gleam Bank ke head officer phone kar aur kaise bhi kar ke in teeno business partners ke bank lockers khulwav" Daya said

"alright sir" Nikhil walked away

"ab kya kare boss" asked Sharman

"iski baat maanni hi hogi" said Daya "baad me iski akal thikane lagayege"

"let's go then sir" said Jaywanti as everyone nodded

 **With Siddharth**

Siddharth regained consciousness hearing the reverbrition from the water echo through the warehouse. He realized his hairs and eyes are getting soaked and soon his nose would do

"bachav" he yelled "bachav"

Meanwhile Daya, Jaywanti and Sharman entered the ware house

"tum dono idhar dekho, mein udhar dekhta hoon" said Daya

"yes boss" they splitted ways

Here the water level had cross the limits and was entering Siddharth's nose. Suffocating, Siddharth started flailing and calling desperately for help

Daya walked into the room where Siddharth was held and spotted him

"Siddharth" Daya yelled as he quickly pulled Siddharth away from bathtub but he had lost consciousness "Siddharth, Siddharth. Siddharth aakhen kholo Siddharth" not waking up, Daya first kicked the bathtub as all the water flowed down. Then he climbed using a nearby rope and freed Siddharth. He then made him lay on the barrels and started pumping his palms on his chest "Siddharth utho… aakhen kholo Siddharth" as Siddharth spit out some water and regained consciousness "thank god" when Sharman, Jaywanti and Nikhil arrived there

"sir" they called

"Siddharth thik hai" asked Nikhil

"haan ye thik hai" Daya nodded "Nikhil ise jaldi sagai me le jav. Kavin ke bharose pata nahi Abhijeet kab tak sambhal payega"

"alright" he helped Siddharth up and took him away

"chalo ab ring leader ko pakadte hai" said Sharman as Daya and Jaywanti nodded

They had the fight with the contract killer and his goons and then Daya captured the contract killer.

 **Outside Siddharth's Dressing Room**

"Siddharth beta" mausiji knocked at the door "aur kitna time beta"

"ab inhe kaise samjhav ki Siddharth hai hi nahi" Abhijeet mumbled as Kavin too shook his head

"aunty ji wo"

"dekho" mausiji warned Kavin "agar tum ye kehne wale ho ki uski sherwani fhat gayi hai toh mein nahi maanne wali. Mera jee bohut ghabra raha hai. Beta darwaza kholo"

"ab kya kare sir"

"ab jo hona hai ho kar rahega" Abhijeet covered his face. But to their surprise Siddharth opened the door

"Siddharth, beta tu thik toh hai na"

"haan mausiji mein ek dum thik hoon" Siddharth assured "chaliye, chalte hai" they walked down. Confused, Kavin and Abhijeet peeked in to see Nikhil standing there with a proud smirk

"are kya baat hai Nikhil" said Kavin patted his back "maan gaye tuje beta"

"thank you sir" said Nikhil

"ye Daya kaha hai" Abhijeet asked

"sir aa rahe hai" Nikhil assured "ab chalte hai"

"right"

 **Main Hall**

Shreya was about to put the ring on Siddharth's hand when the lights turned off. The spot light shifted to entrance to show Daya without his tux coat

"ek minute" Daya requested. Shreya looked down "isse pehle ye ring ceremony ho. Mein ek kahani sunana chahta hoon. Kahani hai Shreya aur Siddharth ke sagai wale din ki, matlab aaj ki" he paused "toh hua yu ki sagai ke mahurat par Siddharth gayab ho gaya. Aur aap log jante hai uski jagah kamre me tha kaun? Siddharth ka business partner Arvind, zinda nahi, murda" as many gasped "Siddharth tak pohuchne ki koshish hume uske dusre business partner, Viren tak le gayi. Par wo bhi zinda nahi, murda paya gaya. Phir CID ko ek phone aaya. Siddharth ke kidnapper ka phone. Wo mere sath ek sauda karna chahta tha. Siddharth ke badle, Siddharth ki transport company ke share aur assets ke papers. Aap log janna chahte hai wo mujrim kaun hai"

"haan" many non officer voices came

"wo mujrim yaha hai. Humare beech mein. Aur uska parda uthane ke liye; Sharman" Daya called as Sharman came with the main goon "Mein uske chamche, Pakiya ko le aaya hoon"

"toh Pakiya ji" said Sharman holding him in a arm bar "ab bata bhi do tumhara boss kaun hai"

"bol kaun hai wo" said Daya holding him by neck

"meine ye sab uske kehne par kiya hai" Pakiya said pointing at Suhani.

"Suhani" asked mausiji. Suhani tried to sneak away but Purvi blocked her way

"itni jaldi bhi kya hai" asked Purvi "bhaiya ki sagai ka tofa toh le jav. With love, from CID" she gave her tight slap as Suhani started crying

"m-meine ye sab jan buchkar nahi kiya hai" Suhani said

"toh batav kiske keh ne par kiya tum ne ye" asked Purvi

"mujhe papa ne kaha tha ye sab karne ke liye" said Suhani pointing at Siddharth's uncle

"are ye tum kya keh rahi ho" said uncle "apne zurm ka ilzam muj par kyu dal rahi ho"

"uncle, aap ne mujhe kidnap karwaya" asked Siddharth

"nahi beta" uncle said "ye baat sach nahi hai… dekho, ye… wo" he tried to sneak away "ye ladki jhooth bol rahi hai"

"kaha ja rahe ho uncle ji" said Abhijeet

"lekin meine kuch nahi kiya" the uncle claimed

"aap ne kiya hai ya Suhani ne" said Abhijeet "Abhi pata chal jayega. Ek lie detector test kar lete hai"

"par sir" Vivek said "lie detector machine toh bureau me hai"

"are yaha hai na" Salukhe chuckled "bhai Daya, zara check karo ye sach keh raha hai ya nahi" Daya nodded and BANG! Daya special slap

"haan" the uncle yelled "Siddharth aur uske dosto ne muj se business ke paise liye the. Par jab munafa badhne laga, tab meri partnership unhone 5% kar dali"

"aur is liye aap ko company ke papers chahiye the" said Pankaj

"aur is liye aap pehle Arvind ke pass gaye" said Vineet

"nahi" the uncle said "meine teeno ko ek kamre me bulaya aur Pakiya ko papers lane ke liye bheja. Pata chala teeno ne apne bank me papers chipa kar rakhe hai. Toh pehle Pakiya ne us Arvind ko maar dala. Wo dekh Siddharth aur Viren bhag gaye. Par reservoir ke pass Pakiya ne Viren ko maar giraya aur Siddharth ko kidnap kar liya"

"Siddharth ko zinda kyu chora" asked Abhijeet

"agar wo sagai me nahi aata toh bank ke manager, jo Siddharth ke papa ke aache dost hai unhe pata chal jata. Kyu ki wo yahi par hai" the uncle told "aur lockers seal ho jate. Is liye Siddharth ko zinda rakha aur Daya ko lockers khulwane ke liye bhej diya"

"aur ye Suhani jaan buchkar humare pass aayi" said Daya "CID kisi ko kuch nahi kahegi aur tumhara plan chalta rahega"

"haan sir" Suhani sniffled

"iska matlab agar Daya nakli papers nahi lata toh aap mujhe marwa dalte" asked Siddharth

"haan mein mar deta tumhe" the uncle yelled "mujhe koi fark nahi padta"

"ab padega" said Abhijeet "jab samne phasi ka phanda aur bagal me jallad dikhega. Le jav inhe Kajal, Sachin"

"yes sir" Kajal and Sachin took them away

After the chaos ended, the ring ceremony started. As Shreya was about to slip the ring in Siddharth's hand, Daya turned around and walked away while Abhijeet helplessly looked at his surrogate brother. Tarika placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he nodded. Kavin wrapped an arm around Purvi's waist and pulled her close as Shreya slipped the ring in his finger and everyone applauded. Siddharth took the ring and was about to slip it into Shreya's hand when a voice called

"ruk jav" everyone turned to the entrance and saw Sonaksh (with his right sleeve rolled up showing a cotton bandage) enter with Vaibhav (in his usual shirt and lab coat-jeans combo) in tow. Seeing that Pankaj quickly walked to Sonaksh

"sir ye kya hua" asked Pankaj worriedly

"ek choti si mudbhed hui thi" Sonaksh informed

"thank god sir aap aa gaye" said Divya in relief "par aap ne sara action miss kar diya"

"mein yaha sagai attend karne nahi aaya hoon" Sonaksh informed "mein yaha ek kahani sunane aaya hoon"

"kahani" asked Mausiji exasperated "wo Daya ki kahani ka shock khtm hua nahi ki ab tumhe bhi kahani sunani hai"

"Daya already kahani suna gaya" asked Vaibhav to Sonaksh who gave him confused looks

"kahani nahi toh ye le lijiye" said Sonaksh showing a brown envelop

"kya hai ye beta" asked Shreya's Mother

"KD" Sonaksh handed the envelop to him. KD opened the envelop and read the paper as his expressions turned neutral

"kya hai KD sir" asked Varun

"arrest warrant" KD said seriously as everyone exchanged glances

"kis ke liye sir" asked Priya

"Siddharth ke liya" Sharman said peeking from behind KD's shoulder

"KYA" everyone asked shocked

"Sonaksh bhai ye sab kya mazak hai" Priya demanded "aap yaha dulhe ke kilaf arrest warrant le kar chale aaye"

"aaj subhe mujhe Pune crime branch se phone aaya" Sonaksh said "Inspector Rane ne mujhe bataya Siddharth ki photo match ho gayi hai" as Siddharth gulped "aaj se ek mahine pehle Riya naam ki ek ladki ka khoon hua tha. Mumbai-Pune expressway par"

"aur ye hai uski postmortem reports" said Vaibhav handing another envelop to Salukhe "CID ke bhi forensics report isme hai"

"haan toh" Shreya's Father demanded

"ye Riya toh maut ke waqt pregnant thi" said Salukhe reading the report

"par isme hum kya kare" asked mausiji

"bacche… bacche ka DNA Siddharth ke DNA ke sath match karta hai" Salukhe told as everyone gasped and turned to look at Siddharth who was sweating profusely

"beta koi hoshiyari nahi" Sonaksh warned "tere contract killer ko hum ne daboch liya hai aur uske bayan par ye arrest warrant issue hua hai"

"aage mat badh na" Siddharth warned as he pulled out a gun and kept Shreya at gun point. In retaliation every CID officer sans Shreya pulled out their guns and pointed at him "banduk neeche" Siddharth yelled but no one listened "meine kaha banduk neeche, warna mein iski khopdi khol duga" everyone looked at Sonaksh who kept his gun down. Pankaj did the same followed by others "mujhe yaha se jane do. Gadi lav"

"Mayur" was the only thing Sonaksh said before Siddharth's gun was flung into the air from a karate kick from Mayur who was behind the podium "pakdo ise" Sonaksh ordered as Sharman and Varun pinned him to a near by chair while the CID officers picked up their guns and pointing them at him

"bohut khel liye" said Kavin as he gave a tight slap to him

"haan" Siddharth yelled "meine hi marwaya hai Riya ko. Humare najayz sambando ke baad wo mujhe blackmail kar rahi thi. Us bacche ke dum par mujhe dhamka rahi thi. Is liye pohucha diya use upar"

"aur yaha CID ki sab se honhar lady cop se shadi karne chala aaya" asked Mayur "ek baar bhi nahi socha ki CID ke ghar me criminals ek second bhi nahi tik sakte"

"meine soch ki ek baar shadi ho gayi toh koi kuch nahi kar payega" said Siddharth "khud ek excellent CID officer hai, bhai khud ek senior officer hai aur behen wakil. Toh koi sawal hi nahi tha"

"beta tu meri behen se shadi karne chala tha" said Sonaksh catching him by collar "aur meri behen se shadi karne wale ki toh mein puri kundli nikaluga hi na. Tera photo hai na is samay pure Bharat ke ek ek police station me hai. Rane ne bataya ki tera aur Riya ka photo unhe Riya ke ghar se mila aur mein Mayur ko le kar waha pohuch gaya. Thodi extra help ki zarrurat padi toh Vaibhav ko bhi bula liya"

"par tumhe Siddharth ka DNA mila kaha se" asked Tarika

"Vaibhav laya humare liye" said Mayur "city hospital ke iske records se hume iska DNA bhi mil gaya"

"tu sirf dekh" Priya warned "teri kya halat karti hoon mein Adaalat me"

"le chalo ise Vineet" said Abhijeet

"yes sir" Vineet caught him by collar "chal be" he pulled him out

"wah sir" said Purvi "aaj toh aap ne kamal kar diya"

"meri behen ke liye kuch bhi" said Sonaksh wrapping his arms around Priya and Shreya

"thanks bhai" both the girl hugged him

"sorry to interrupt your happy reunion" Abhijeet cut in "par ab mere bhai ka kya"

 **And that's done. There might be some loopholes but please ignore them. So that's how the episode should end. Please let me know if I should make it a full story on how Daya would propose Shreya for marriage or something like that.** **Please Review** **Officer Yash, signing out.**


	2. Daya ko kaun bataega?

**Chapter 2**

 **Daya ko kaun bataega**

 _Last time, on Shreya Ki Sagai Reboot:_

 _"wah sir" said Purvi "aaj toh aap ne kamal kar diya"_

 _"meri behen ke liye kuch bhi" said Sonaksh wrapping his arms around Priya and Shreya_

 _"thanks bhai" both the girl hugged him_

 _"sorry to interrupt your happy reunion" Abhijeet cut in "par ab mere bhai ka kya"_

Ab Aage

"Oh... haan, hum toh Daya Sir ke bare me bhul hi gaye?" Purvi said sheepishly.

"Purv, koi baat nahi hum koi hal nikal dege," Kavin assured putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Are hal kya nikalna hai, ja kar Daya ko seedhe seedhe bata do ki Siddharth farebi aur dhokebaaz tha aur Sonaksh, Vaibhav aur Mayur ne use giraftar kar diya hai." Salunkhe suggested as a matter of factly.

"Are Salunkhe sahab, ye itna aasan nahi," Abhijeet insisted.

"Are aese kese Abhijeet boss?" Asked Sharman. "Karne ka kya hai, Daya boss ko jake bolech ka hi ki Siddharth cheater aur murderar tha aur ab unke liye Shreya maamch ka rasta clearch hi"

"Sharman tu yaha meri behen ki baat kar raha hai." Priya reminded warningly.

"Daya ko batane me problem kya hai?" asked KD who wasn't aware of the whole Shreya-Siddharth-Daya love triangle. "Phone karo use aur keh do sagai cancel ho gayi hai... par wo Sagai se chala kyu gaya?"

"Oh KD," Billi put a hand around her friend's shoulder. "is liye tumhari aaj tak shadi nahi hui... aav mein tumhe batati hoon chal kya raha hai..."

"o-kay..." as Billi led KD away.

"Mein toh bolta hoon Billi ko hi bhej do," Purvi muttered.

"Mujhe problem samajh nahi aa rahi?" Salunkhe confessed. "Daya ko batane me problem kya hai?"

"Sir," Tarika called. "Is Siddharth ki wajah se kitna golmaal hua hai humare CID Bureau... wo aur Shreya akh mila kar baat nahi karte... uski aur Abhijeet ki dosti tutne wali thi aur toh aur Abhijeet resign karne wala tha. Daya ghusse me Siddharth ka siir wir na phod de."

"Aur phir Daya Sir ko rokne ka zimma us bande par aayega jo unhe ye baat bataega." Kavin nodded in agreement. "ya bandi?" he looked at Purvi meaningfully.

"No, nope, never." Purvi said firmly. "I'm nowhere getting near this mess. Daya Sir ko rokna na munkin hai... ye tum kyu nahi karte Sonaksh?"

"Mein?" Sonaksh pointed at himself in disbelief. "No way. Meine already aaj ke liye kafi mehnat kar di... Shrey, this is your mess, clear it up..."

"Please," Shreya cajoled. "I was the victim. Do you seriously expect me to do this? Pri, ye tu kar..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, mein toh series me hi nahi hoon, mujhe isme mat ghasito..." said Priya. "Kavin, tum toh mahan senior inspector ho na? Tum ja kar batav Daya sir ko."

"Series already off air ja chuki hai." Kavin reminded. "Aur mein aisa kyu karu? Meri already girlfriend hai... I don't care whatever happhappens in the bureau till I get a Friday movie night with Purv"

"Aw Kavin, that's so sweet?" Purvi twirled her arm with Kavin's.

"I've an idea," Abhijeet spoke up. "chits banate hai. jiska naam aaya, wo Daya ko batadega."

"what, no,"

"are par kyu? Mein toh CID officer bhi nahi hoon!"

"wahich toh, apun Adaalat walach hi!"

"Nahi, nahi, idea bohut diplomatic hai." Kavin insisted. "agar mera naam aayega toh mein chala javuga, agar Shreya ka aaya toh Shreya chali jayegi"

"Don't you guys think I've gone through enough trauma for one season?" Shreya growled.

"Shreya, tera naam aane ke chances 1 out of 15 hai..." Tarika assured.

"Haan, baat barabar hai... agar mera naam aaya, joki nahi aayega, toh mein Daya ko bata duga aur use shant karne ka zimma bhi mera." Salunkhe agreed. "Sonaksh beta, chits banav"

"O-kay Doc S..." Sonaksh grinned and went to another table to prepare the chits.

"Mujhe neend aarahi hai," Purvi fake yawned. "Mein ghar ja rahi hoon..."

"nope," Abhijeet stood in her way. "Jab tak ye te nahi ho jata kaun Daya se baat karega, koi yaha se kahi nahi jayega"

"That's so unfair!" Purvi pouted.

"well, everything is fair in love, war and fanfiction," Tarika shrugged.

"mujhe complain karni chahiye" Shreya said. "meri Sagai tuti hai, mere guests ke samne badnami hui hai aur tum sab logo ko chits banane ki padi hai?"

"Please Di, aap ko isme sabse zyada maza aa raha hai..." Priya pointed out.

"that's completely unrelated..." Shreya chuckled nervously.

"are chits taiyar hui Sonaksh beta?" asked Salunkhe.

"haan sir," Sonaksh returned with a bowl full of chits. "school ke din yaad aageye, ye trigo ki aur ye integration ki... uthaiye sir."

"are Salunkhe sahab kyu?" Abhijeet protested.

"wo hum me se sab se bade hai Abhijeet sir..." Kavin reminded. "sir aap chit uthaiye aur keh dijiye uspar Kavin nahi likha hai."

"aacha thik hai..."

"ye budhav hamesha malai mar jata hai..." Abhijeet muttered.

"okay," Salunkhe picked up a random chit and unfolded it...

"kiska naam hai sir?"

"apun ka toh nahich na?"

"Kavin toh ho hi nah"

"Kavin..." Salunkhe declared as Kavin jaw dropped.

"m-mein" Kavin pointed at himself.

"yaha aur kitne Kavin hai..." Salunkhe growled.

"p-par ye cheating hai..." Kavin whined.

"Kavin sir, aap ne iske liye agree kiya tha." Priya informed. "ab aap mukar nahi sakte."

"par"

"Kavin, get on work how are you gonna break this to our Door Breaker."

"okay" Kavin growled and stomped away.

"Kavin ruko" Purvi ran after. As soon as Purvi and Kavin were out of hearing range, Priya, Abhijeet, Tarika and Shreya turned to glare at Sonaksh.

"sab log Sonaksh boss ko aisech kyu ghurrele hai" Sharman asked confused.

"is liye," Abhijeet fished out a chit from the bowl and opened it. "ye dekho" he showed the chit on which 'Kavin' was written in blue ink.

"what?" Salunkhe demanded as he fished out four to five chits and read them all. "in sab par Kavin likha hai?!"

"you son of bitch!" Tarika elbowed Sonaksh.

"what?" Sonaksh asked defensively. "everything is fair in love, war and fanfiction."

 **And cut. Thanks to the guest who asked me to move this story forward, you're getting this chapter. No promises as to frequency of updates but I assure you this story will progress. I don't have much to say, good night, day, evening or good whenever you're reading this.**


End file.
